Love you goodbye
by VaLee Trafalgar
Summary: Hay veces en las que el amor se acaba, por más bonito que haya sido... Definitivamente es el amor de tu vida, pero tú no eras la persona correcta para él, Kouki. [AkaFuri] One-shot


_**["Es inevitable, todo lo bueno llega a su fin.**_

 _ **Es imposible saber si después de esto aún podemos ser amigos."]**_

— **Entonces... ¿Todo ha terminado? —** su voz se quebró, mientras miraba con tristeza al pelirrojo sentado frente a él.

— **Kouki...—** un suspiro se escapó de la boca del pelirrojo **—Tú sabes tan bien como yo que esto ya no está funcionando—** su voz se oía tranquila y decidida, pero sus ojos algo brillosos y rojos lo delataban, había estado llorando, y seguramente ahora se estaba aguantando el no volver a hacerlo.

 _ **["Sé que estás diciendo que no quieres hacerme daño.**_

 _ **Y tal vez deberías mostrar un poco de misericordia.**_

 _ **La forma de verme, yo sé que no has venido a disculparte."]**_

— **Ya veo...—** dijo en un susurro, sus ojos ardían.

Él ya sabía que esto pasaría, sabía que el pelirrojo ya no lo amaba. Lo había descubierto saliendo con un chico de cabello morado, aun así, no dijo nada, ¿qué podía decir? Estaban tan mal que ya ni parecía que tuviera derecho para decir algo... También sabía que esto terminara, su relación ya estaba demasiado rota para ser arreglada, incluso antes de que el chico de cabello morado apareciera en sus vidas. Sabiendo que todo terminaría pronto, y sin el valor para acabarlo él, Furihata se prometió a sí mismo no llorar. No se rompería frente a Sei, no lo haría porque sabía que en el fondo el otro chico ya se sentía culpable, lo veía en sus ojos y no le gustaba ver sufrir al contrario.

— **Yo solo vengo por mis cosas, te dejaré el departamento—** la voz del pelirrojo sacó de sus pensamientos al castaño, quien hacía un esfuerzo enorme por no derrumbarse **—Ahora es tuyo, puedes hacer con el lo que quieras, después de todo entiendo si no quieres quedarte aquí, yo tampoco querría...—** la voz del pelirrojo bajó de volumen al decir lo último, dejándolo como un susurro casi inaudible.

El castaño solo asintió, a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo, pero realmente sentía que si intentaba hablar su voz se rompería, su cuerpo caería y no podría parar de llorar.

 _ **["¿Por qué tienes que irte de mi vida?**_

 _ **A pesar de que todo ha terminado deberías quedarte esta noche,**_

 _ **Si mañana no eres mío, ¿no te gustaría dármelo por última vez?"]**_

Más de cinco años estando con el castaño le habían enseñado a Akashi las distintas facetas del castaño, sabía que este estaba destrozado, sabía que en cualquier momento las lágrimas caerían por sus mejillas y que sus sollozos serían audibles, y él egoístamente quería irse antes de que eso pasase, odiaba verlo llorar, sobre todo cuando la culpa era suya.

— **Iré por mis cosas...—** dijo el pelirrojo solo consiguiendo otro asentimiento por parte del castaño, se levantó del sofá para dirigirse a paso rápido a la habitación que compartía con el castaño.

Él ya sabía que pronto se iría de ahí, por lo que muchas de sus cosas estaban guardadas ya, solo faltaba parte de su ropa. Se sentía culpable y algo frustrado, a pesar de que tenía planeado irse nunca le dijo nada a Kouki, hasta hace un momento atrás. Pero a juzgar por la expresión de éste ya podría suponer que el castaño lo sabía, y eso solo lo hacía sentir peor. Suspiró, tratando de calmarse, solo debía tomar sus cosas, salir de ahí, meterlas en el camión que esperaba afuera, e irse de ahí para siempre. Dejar el departamento, dejar a Kouki, y con eso millones de momentos buenos y malos que habían tenido a lo largo de su relación y desde que conoció a Kouki.

Sin darse cuenta unas pequeñas lágrimas que habían sido contenidas todo ese tiempo en el que habló con el castaño escaparon de sus ojos, al momento sintió unos pasos acercándose a la habitación. Se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente, y se dirigió a su armario abriéndolo y sacando algo de ropa, justo en el momento en el que el castaño entraba en la habitación.

— **¿Te iras ahora? —** la voz del castaño sonaba calmada y algo rasposa, aun así, sus ojos estaban rojos, llorosos e hinchados.

— **Sí, solo vine a buscar las cosas. El camión está esperando afuera—** respondió sin mirarlo, y aun echando su ropa en la maleta que estaba abierta en el suelo.

— **Te ayudo—** dijo el castaño acercándose al pelirrojo y ayudó a sacar lo que faltaba.

Akashi no fue capaz de decir nada, sentía que no debía, sentía que si decía algo le haría más daño al castaño, y definitivamente no quería eso. Al cabo de un rato ya estaba toda la ropa en la maleta la cual estaba siendo cerrada por el pelirrojo.

Ya con la maleta cerrada y sin nada importante que sacar el pelirrojo miró la habitación. La gran cama en el centro, las paredes rojas con un gran ventanal, el cual daba a un balcón, también la puerta que llevaba al baño, y luego el armario, el cual solo tenía la ropa del castaño en ese momento.

Desde la puerta Furihata miraba con atención, fijándose en la mirada de nostalgia que se formó en el rostro de Akashi al mirar toda la habitación. Sin quererlo las lágrimas se volvieron a escapar de sus ojos, pero esta vez acompañadas de sollozos bastante audibles, lo que atrajo la mirada del pelirrojo sobre él.

— **L-lo siento, yo s-solo...—** el castaño no pudo terminar de hablar.

Los brazos del pelirrojo se enrollaron a su alrededor, juntando sus cuerpos y logrando que su cabeza quedara apoyada en los hombros del otro.

— **No llores...—** la voz quebrada del pelirrojo hizo que Furihata comenzará a llorar otra vez, soltando uno que otro sollozo pequeño, mientras comenzaba a soltar maldiciones por lo bajo, estas eran dichas con bastante frustración, tristeza y rabia, odiaba no poder aguantar las ganas de llorar.

 _ **["Inolvidable, junto todo el mundo en mis manos.**_

 _ **Inexplicable, el amor que solo nosotros podemos entender."]**_

Las manos del pelirrojo envolvieron aún más fuerte al castaño, al instante Furihata lo envolvió de vuelta con aún más fuerza, como si fuera esa la última vez que se pudieran abrazar, y seguramente así sería...

— **Sei... Lo siento—** el castaño hablo luego de un tiempo de estar abrazados, ya más relajado, separándose un poco del pelirrojo, pero sin soltarlo completamente para quedar mirándolo directamente.

El rostro confundido de Akashi le dio al castaño la oportunidad para acercar sus labios a los contrarios, juntándolos. Solo fue un pequeño roce, aun así, millones de corrientes eléctricas parecieron atacar el cuerpo de los dos chicos.

El pelirrojo se quedó mirando por un momento al castaño, que seguía entre sus brazos, pero esta vez mirando al suelo fijamente, sentía pequeños temblores provenir del cuerpo contrario. Sin pensarlo más el pelirrojo tomó al castaño del mentón, obligándolo a mirarle directamente. Sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas, rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas mojadas y algo sonrojadas y sus labios, temblaban levemente, le dolía ver de esa manera al otro, sin poder aguantarlo lo beso...

 _ **["Sé que no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo.**_

 _ **Pero ¿es esto algo que podría ser negociado?**_

 _ **Mi corazón ya está roto, ¿no lo quieres esta noche?"]**_

Aunque la decisión del pelirrojo estuviera tomada, claramente quedándose con el chico de cabello morado eso no podía evitar que Akashi siguiera amando al castaño, quizás ya no como antes, pero todavía era un sentimiento demasiado fuerte para dejarlo pasar por completo.

Sus labios se movían en perfecta sincronía, las lágrimas del castaño habían parado de caer, ahora solo se preocupaba de seguir el beso. De un momento a otro sus lenguas estaban danzando juntas y en un baile que los dos sabían a la perfección, era uno que por años habían ensayado. Millones de emociones recorrían el cuerpo de los chicos, logrando que el beso fuera realmente maravilloso, era triste, pero el cariño se sentía. Habían estado besándose demasiado tiempo, tanto que sintieron como sus pulmones pedían aire.

Se separaron lentamente, dejando un hilillo de saliva entre ellos. Sus miradas se encontraron, y sin pensar en nada más se volvieron a besar. Esta vez el beso era algo más subido de tono, sus lenguas peleaban, las manos del pelirrojo bajaron a la cadera del castaño, apretando con bastante fuerza y sacando un pequeño gemido de los labios del contrario. Los brazos de Furihata subieron al cuello de Akashi, obligándolo a juntar más sus cuerpos. Al momento que sus pulmones volvieron a pedir aire se separaron esta vez jadeando, y algo acalorados, eso se notaba en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— **Sei, hazme el amor—** pidió el castaño, sin siquiera pensarlo, en ese momento solo quería sentir a Sei una vez más, una última vez...

— **No lo pidas así...—** sin más que decir el pelirrojo tomó al castaño a estilo nupcial, y caminó hasta la gran cama, depositando con suavidad al castaño.

Se unieron en un beso, algo feroz, pero sin dejar de transmitir amor, ese poco amor que en verdad quedaba...

Sus cuerpos se encontraban sudados, las respiraciones agitadas. Gemidos, gruñidos y suspiros llenaban la habitación, estaban completamente enfrascados en aquel acto. Las manos del castaño atendían su propia erección ante la mirada atenta y lasciva del pelirrojo. Quien se encontraba cada vez más excitado también atendiendo su propia erección, sabía que había tomado una decisión, pero eso no importaba ahora, definitivamente necesitaba sentirse uno con Kouki una vez más.

Unos minutos después el castaño se corrió gritando el nombre de su amado y dejándose caer en la cama, al instante escuchó su nombre siendo pronunciado con tanta lujuria, con tanto amor. Iba a levantarse, pero un peso encima suyo se lo impidió, Akashi Estaba desnudo sobre el castaño, con sus manos al lado de su cuerpo y sus caderas juntas, haciendo que sus penes se rozaran. El pelirrojo comenzó a frotar su erección contra el pene del castaño, el cual ya estaba reaccionando otra vez.

Tomó con su mano los dos penes, juntándolos y comenzó a masturbarlos, consiguiendo un ritmo perfecto. Algunos gruñidos escapaban de sus bocas, Akashi se sentía cada vez más cerca del fin, por lo que subió el ritmo logrando que un pequeño grito escapará de la garganta de Furihata.

Y así terminó, soltando su pene, pero seguía masturbando el del castaño, quien aún no terminaba. Siguió así, aumentando el ritmo hasta que el castaño se corrió otra vez, gritando el nombre del contrario. Sin darle tiempo al castaño de recuperarse completamente, lo besó de manera desesperada, como si no hubiera tiempo que perder, dejó de besarle para moverse hasta la orilla de la cama y sacar una pequeña botella de lubricante del mueble que estaba al lado de la cama.

El castaño miro al pelirrojo algo ansioso por darse cuenta de lo que ahora vendría. Sin más el pelirrojo echó un poco en sus manos, para luego pasarlas por su pene, el cual ya estaba despertando otra vez, siguió así hasta que estuvo totalmente despierto. Luego volvió a tomar el frasquito, esta vez abriendo las piernas del castaño, quien solo se dejó hacer. Vertió una pequeña cantidad en sus dedos, para luego dirigirlos a la entrada del menor. Primero metió uno de sus dedos, consiguiendo un pequeño gesto de incomodidad por el menor, después de todo hace tiempo que no habían tenido sexo, por lo menos no Furihata. Movió sus dedos simulando pequeñas embestidas.

Segundos después metió otro, esta vez consiguiendo un pequeño gemido por parte del castaño, suponía que era de dolor y placer, el castaño estaba algo apretado. Comenzó simulando embestidas, para luego seguir moviendo sus dedos como si fueran tijeras. Luego de un rato, comprobando que estaba bien, metió un tercer dedo, este lo tuvo menos tiempo.

Furihata sentía los dedos del pelirrojo en su interior, se sentía demasiado bien, pero quería que Sei lo penetrara. Si no se lo pidió fue simplemente porque quería que esto fuera tranquilo, sí, él sabía que esta sería la última vez, sabía que, aunque hicieran el amor la decisión del pelirrojo no cambiaría, conocía al otro.

Los dedos del pelirrojo salieron del interior del castaño, provocando en él un pequeño gemido al sentirse vacío. El pelirrojo tomó las piernas del castaño, y las abrió más, ubicando su pene en la entrada de Furihata. Sin más aviso entró, sintiendo como el interior del castaño apretaba su pene exquisitamente. No aguanto mucho sin moverse, las embestidas eran fuertes y precisas, alcanzando a tocar rápidamente el punto sensible del castaño, cosa que lo hizo gemir sonoramente.

Tratando de obtener más comodidad el pelirrojo salió del castaño, acostándose, y poniendo al contrario encima. Quien al ver lo que el pelirrojo quería obedeció, tomó el pene de Akashi, posicionándolo en su entrada, para luego penetrarse de una sola estocada, algunas pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, no eran de dolor, si no de placer.

Levantó un poco las caderas, logrando que el pene del pelirrojo saliera casi por completo, para luego volver a penetrarse, así hizo unas dos veces más, hasta que sintió las manos del pelirrojo apoyarse en sus caderas, para ayudarle. Esta vez hizo lo mismo que antes, solo que esta vez tocó su punto sensible consiguiendo que gimiera casi desesperadamente.

Las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas y más fuertes, logrando que los dos chicos se hicieran definitivamente más ruidosos. Luego de unos minutos el castaño se corrió, mientras el pelirrojo daba la última embestida, para correrse él también. Furihata se desplomó sobre Akashi, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de este. Sus respiraciones se oían agitadas, sus cuerpos estaban sudados y manchados con semen.

— **Te amo, Sei...—** la voz del castaño se oyó bajita y algo ronca.

— **Lo sé...—** dijo el pelirrojo, acariciando el cabello de Furihata.

— **Adiós, Sei**...

— **Adiós, Kouki**...

Al momento el castaño se durmió, mientras una pequeña sonrisa que no parecía de felicidad adornaba su rostro, junto con algunas pequeñas lágrimas. Akashi lo movió de encima con bastante cuidado, levantándose de la cama y abriendo las mantas, para así tomar al castaño y meterlo dentro. Lo miró dormir un tiempo, luego solo tomó una de las toallas en el armario y se fue a bañar.

Para cuando volvió el castaño seguía dormido, se vistió algo apresurado, si bien el camión no se iba a ir, suponía que solo sería como máximo una hora. El pelirrojo suspiró, ya vestido se acercó al castaño, se le oía roncar despacito. Se acercó más, dejando un pequeño beso en su frente.

Tomó sus maletas y algunas cosas y salió de ahí. Solo se tuvo que devolver una vez más para buscar las cosas que faltaban. Para luego irse de aquel lugar para siempre, dejando atrás todo, incluso el gran amor que alguna vez tuvo por Furihata Kouki...

El castaño bostezo, tratando de despertar, al momento recordó lo sucedido con el pelirrojo. Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente, observando toda la habitación. Estaba solo... Sin siquiera pensar en que hacía corrió por todo el departamento, esperando encontrar a Sei en algún lugar. Pero él no estaba ahí, él ya no vivía ahí, él ya no volvería...

— _ **Lo sabía...—**_ una sonrisa amarga apareció en el rostro de Furihata.

Él lo sabía, sabía que no era la persona que Akashi esperaba. Sabía también que todo terminaría, sabía que el otro se iría, que no volverían a estar juntos... Él lo sabía... Y aun así tuvo la pequeña esperanza de que el pelirrojo se quedaría con él... _Definitivamente eso era estúpido._

 _ **[—Déjame amarte...**_

— _ **Adiós...]**_


End file.
